Don't Rush Me - An Adam Levine love story
by Maroon 5 222
Summary: This is about an accident that led to love. How Adam Levine ended up falling for a fan. It's rated M for Language and other perpeses that are undisied.


I went backstage as soon as the concert ended. I was lucky enough to get a backstage pass. "Hi", I said to a towering human embodiment of sex. He turned to me as boiling hot coffee spilled on my "I 3 Adam Levine" t-shirt.

"Oh my f*cking god. I'm so sorry!"

I sighed as I stared down at my shirt and feel the burn on my scorching skin. I tried to wipe it off with my hand but the stain still there. I blankly relies Adam Levine staring at me the hole time. Adam looks around wondering what to do.

"Um, it's okay... I think." Adam stared at my tee with sympathy. "No, it's not okay. I know you took effort for that. And you might get burns." Adam turned his back to me and summoned a medic. The medics quickly responded like Adam was some kind of god to obey. They quickly mended my burned skin, they said I was lucky it wasn't anything serious. I feel icky in my shirt to be honest but I couldn't help but stair at my idol and min staring at me as well.

"You know, let me make it up to..." My heart skipped a beat.

"Huh? What? No, I'm alright." I suddenly snapped back into reality. Adam smirked as he said, "Would you mind if I take you to my house?" That felt extremely awkward but deep inside, I kinda like the sound of that.

We drove back to his house and surprisingly, we managed to not draw any attention to ourselves, but i couldn't help but stare at Adam. I'm in his car, MY IDOL's car. On that way to his house. Is this real life? I can feel him glancing my way, sometimes I would catch him staring at me while on a red light. He would quickly away when I look back at him. The whole ride was quite, but it was terribly awkward.

"Here, where this." Adam threw me a red plaid print shirt. I stared in awe. Of all his clothes, why this? He could have gave me a plain t - shirt.

"I know what your thinking, just accewpt it as a token of my apology."

I run my fingers in the smooth cotten fabric and smell the fragrance, it was heavenly. Adam's scent is clearly in it. I looked for a bathroom and as Adam sensed it, he pointed to a door to my right.

"Thanks." I put on the shirt and it was pretty big for me, but what the heck, it's from Adam Levine!

"So, what's your name?" I heard him say behind the closed door.

"Uhm, it's Loren, but my friend call me Lorie." I can tell after I said that he chuckled.

"Okay, now let me see you...oh-"

I stepped out of the bathroom raising my arms overhear and let it fell back down as if telling him that the shirt is to big. He tried not to laugh even more in the gesture. He walked towards me and cupped my cheek, with his signature smirk he commented, "I just realized that your eyes are as lovely as the evening staars..."

I raised my eyebrow the way he always does, which made his smirk turn into a smile. He walked back a few feet away to his dresser and removes his shirt. I think he's gonna change his sweat-soaked shirt into a fresh one. Right. In. Front. Of. Me. He started singing "Love Somebody". As he got to his belt. I dropped my jaw as his pants went down to the floor. can tell he's smirking by the ways his face stared to talk towards me. My breathing change it's pace as his scent comes nearer.

"If I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall you, I'll never be the same..."

My eyes widened as a needy yet sweet and passionate kiss planted on my lips. This is crasy. His lips just feel awesome. I suddenly felt a tougue asking for entrance, I pressed my lips tighter so it wouldn't but he gripped my wrist with pressure that it made me slightly open my lips. He started exploring my mouth and it felt good. Like i was a teen again who was just experienceing her first kiss. I never felt this good but it doesn't feel fight, but not in this moment. I put my hand on his chesty and pushed him back.

"This isn't right." I said breathless.

"I know I'm sorry. But somethine you need to do something wrong to achieve something right", he whispered nibbling on my earlobe.

He left a trail of kisses through my neck, shoulder, collarbone then back to my lips. I had a struggle keeping him away due to the fact that he is stronger and that I like, no, I LOVE the way he's kissing me. He found the small in my back and placed his right hand there, moving it up and down and and his left hand on my face. He pulled me closer to his warm body as our kisses gets more desperate. I don't know but Adam's kisses are like drugs, the longer they are, the more addicting they get. He tossed me on his bed but I quickly got up and said, "Adam-"

I was cut off by his lips. I shoved him away but he didn't move. Damn strength.

"Adam, Adam, stop. Stop, Adam!" I shouted while he's kissing me.

"What?!" he angrily as he backed off.

I gave him a worried look. "I don't wanna be some girl who you only love for one night then leave behind."

He tucked a lose strand of my hair behind my ear and replioed, "Don't worry you won't be. Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, remember?"

He pulled me closer to his arms but I backed off and sat by the foot of the bed. He placed his hands at his waist and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"This is happening to fast. And I-I don't trust you yet.", I spat.

"What?! You're acting stupid! Don't you like me?!, don't you want me?" He barked.

I stood back up and slapped him. Hard.

"I'm sorry Mr. Levine, but I'm not your whore."

He growled at me, "But I like you!"

"That's nort enough.", I snapped back.

"How can I prove to you that I can love you as much as I need you?"

I stared at his lovely, desperate green eyes, "Show it, mean it." He backed off, "Fine, I will." He said sounding diterminted.

He opened the window to his bedroom and shouted,"Hey! All you damn paparazzi! Come here! I-LOVE-LORIE! I don't give a f*ck, and I don't f*cking care what you say! This babe's mine!"

He ran down the hall and shouted how much he likes and WILL love me. He was still in his boxers and want down stairs out to the side eof the rode and started to tell the paparazzi that he is in love with me. Adam went back into the house and up to his room were I still stood. I gave him a surprised look as he said,"Am I worth of your love, now?"

I was about to say something but he kissed me passionately and all-over. He is sooo impatient.

"Damn. I feel satisfied but guilty as hell." I whispered to myself,

He probably heard me 'cause I can feel his smirk agains my skin. I just realize I quoted one of his bands songs. With his pointer finger, he traced it down my back as he said that words, "Can I own you?" I turbed over so that I'm staring at his face.

"No, you have to date me first." he frowned as he said, "Why are you making this hard for me?"

I gave him a kiss and reterned to my old position, lying down on Adam's bed.

"Because I wanna pick the perfect man for me and I know you could be him, so there's no need in rushing."

He spooned me tightly and murmered,"I love you", in between kissing my back. I think he's waiting for a reply, but I'm not giving him anything just yet. He sang me to sleep as I baried my face into his neck.

"How for am I from winning you?" I was already tired but I gave him a chance, "You're only half-way there."

He gave me a squeeze and whispered, "Ooh... but you already take me all the way, babe." he said as I drifted into a light sleep.


End file.
